Hiroshi Kagami
Hiroshi Kagami is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Hiroshi was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Biochemist. He is one of two culprits in chapter 7, and is executed for the murder of Etsuo Takahashi. Appearance Hiroshi is a 179.8cm (5"10), 64.9 kg (142.85 lbs), male. He is half Irish, as well as Japanese. Due to this, he has long light brown hair, which he has dyed the bangs of to a blond hue, and tied a majority of it into a ponytail. Hiroshi wears rather fancy apparel, having been thought of as a "Prince" due to his outfit in pregame. He wears a dark green trench coat with orange inseaming details (which resembles the Pisces symbol of the zodiac, which happens to be his Zodiac sign), and a black waist belt around it over a black dress shirt with orange inseam around the collar. He has an orange tie. He wears dark blue shorts with black and orange boots for footwear. He has also been known top pull a book out from the inside pocket of his trench coat, which he is constantly writing down information in. His eyes are green, and he wears a pair of oval lensed glasses. Personality Hiroshi is a very kind individual. He is pleasant to be around, and tries to start conversations based on other's interests. He usually writes down whatever he hears or see in a notebook he always carries around, to make up for his rather terrible memory. He is always interested to add to his notes, being an avid notetaker (a good quality for someone in his field of work), and has been known to write entire thesis papers off his findings, out of habit. He is very conscientious and wishes to make life on Earth easier through his field of work and research. He hopes to make a vaccine to help those with weak immune systems whose bodies cannot absorb nutrients from vitamins or suppliments. Background Hiroshi has spent a lot of time at his mother's house in Ireland, spending the entire winter months with her, and a two week long vacation around his birthday, March the seventh. Due to this, added to his terrible skills with language to begin with, he usually gets his Japanese wrong, especially names wrong; calling people things like "Mameko-sama" as opposed to "Moriyama-san/chan". This added to his terrible memory usually has unpleasant results for him when first meeting people. If he has not written down how someone would prefer to be addressed he will not get it write, and will definitely forget. Interesting note, however, though his memory is beyond terrible, it is very selective. Apparently, when Hiroshi hears something said in a "documentary" tone of voice he is more likely to remember it. In addition, anything involving chemistry or Biology he has memorized, without problem. Hiroshi is able to identify chemical compounds, their affects on people, their boiling point, freezing points, what catalyse they work on, what their half lives are et cetera. It is still unknown why his memory is the way it currently is. Hiroshi refuses to mention how much money he makes from his occupation and scientific discoveries, claiming that it "does not matter how much he makes, sense he donates all of it to charity anyhow". He apparently lives off the funds of his wealthy mother in Ireland. Hiroshi speaks English, Japanese, and German; however, is terrible at all of them, and often gets his English and German confused, using half German/half English sentences. This added with his Irish/Japanese accents makes his languages aside from Japanese nearly incoherent. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black TriviaCategory:Characters His surname is Japanese for "mirror". Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Executed Category:Male Students